Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP. December 2017 See report below from 4 December of Ring Ouzels at Norbury Park. If anyone knows more about the record can you please contact me. (admin = John Birkett) * 15th - Croft Rd SW16: (9am) 15 Redwings feeding on fallen apples in neighbour's garden. Also 20 Starlings and 15 Green Parakeets in our garden.(SEC) Update - by 3pm - Redwing flock increased to c65. Birds present all day. Kestrel in garden around 3pm (SEC) * 14th - Upper Norwood (Mobray Rd) (8am): group of 20 Redwings in holly tree (right on NE borough boundary) (Mark Richardson per GH) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: 15 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian + 4 young, 14 Shoveler, 6 Cormorant, 7 Water Rail, 3 Snipe, 4 Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 5 Fieldfare, Redwing, 5 Redpoll, 6 Siskin. (JAH) * 12th - Central Croydon; North End: Pied Wagtail roost of at least 50 birds at 16.15; numbers had risen to around 100 birds half an hour later, with birds still arriving. The roost was in the tree with floral tributes around it, diagonally between McDonalds and Next. (AJP) * 12th - Selsdon: Red Kite flew over. (Dan Bound) * 12th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1pm): 1m Kestrel, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Coal Tit & 3 Starlings in my garden sycamore, plus 1 Collared Dove very low W & group of c20 Redwings on rlwy land (GH) * 12th - Wandle Park: WeBS count. Pond completely frozen but river flowing freely. 15 Redwing flew over as I arrived and another 20 later on. 15 Mallard and 1 Moorhen in the river. At 08:50 Skylark heard and seen flying off. Returning later 1 Fieldfare, 2 Pied Wagtails, 50+ Starlings, 32 Crows and 2 Snipe flew out from the river at 10:24. (JB) * 12th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS count 09:10-10:10. Ponds c10% frozen. 4 Mute Swans (2ad & 2juv), 2 Egyptian Geese and NO Canada Geese, 47 Mallard, 11 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochards (m&f), 3 Little Grebe, 11 Moorhen,19 Coot, 103 Black-headed Gull (1 metal ring), 6Comn Gull, 6Herring Gull, 1 Caspian Gull (2w), 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. (JB) * 12th - Croydon: 20+ Redwing and several Blackbirds feeding in yews near the Minster, 20 Starling, 1 Peregrine (JB) * 12th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 28 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 30 Mallard, 1f Shoveler, 36 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 22 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 4 Common Gull, 2 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 12 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 1 Jackdaw (over) 5 House Sparrow, 18 Goldfinch, (JW) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: Lake 80% frozen.42 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 15 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 124 Black-headed Gull, 10 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 19 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 6 Redpoll, 5 Siskin. (JAH) * 11th - Waddon Ponds: 12.30-13.30. 3 Mute Swan, 14 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 13 Moorhen, 14 Coot, 56 Black-headed Gull inc German ringed black XN31 back for another winter, 1 Common Gull, 7 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 4 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 9th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 4 Mute Swan, 58 Canada Goose, 14 Mallard, 1 Pochard, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 17 Moorhen, 13 Coot, 75 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 15 Herring Gull, 2 Woodpigeon, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 6 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldcrest, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Great Tit, 1 Redwing, 2 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 9th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 1 Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk at 14:00. (JB) * 9th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 30 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Mallard, 32 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 20 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 70 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 10 Redwing, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 7 House Sparrows, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 64 Greylag Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 18 Shoveler, 8 Cormorant, 8 Water Rail (4 seen), 4 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, Redpoll, 2 Siskin. (JAH) * 8th - Waddon Ponds: 12.00-13.00. 4 Mute Swan, 44 Canada Goose, 11 Mallard, 3 Pochard, 13 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 14 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 108 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 19 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Starling (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 8th - Thornton Heath Recreation Ground, Blackcap (male), Nuthatch(1), Redwings(2),Great tit (around 20+)kered1 * 6th - Mitchey Hill, Sanderstead kestrel on tree 10.15 am (NH) * 6th- Lower Barn Road, Purley Grey heron flying over 8.15 am * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): 1m Kestrel, 1m Great Spotted Woodpecker & 80+ Starlings in my single garden sycamore (my highest ever garden count in 40 years); plus group of 9 Redwings circling low overhead, then NW (GH) * 6th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Blackbird singing and 2 Mistle Thrushes.(JB) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 44 Greylag Goose, 56 Canada Goose, 15 Egyptian Goose + 4 young (a site record count), 19 Shoveler, Cormorant, 11 Water Rail, 12 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch, 7 Redpoll, 11 Siskin. (JAH) 15 Egyptian Geese not just a site record, but a Croydon record count. (Croydon Birders admin) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 56 Greylag Goose, 50 Canada Goose, 5 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 19 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 4 Water Rail, 8 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 2 Pied Wagtail, Bullfinch, Redpoll, 2 Siskin. (JAH) * 4th - Norbury Park: Report of 2 Ring Ouzels (BirdTrack) * 4th - Waddon Ponds: 13.00-14.00. 4 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 21 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 13 Moorhen, 18 Coot, 109 Black-headed Gull inc white VBA, 5 Common Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 1 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 3 Great Tit, 2 Robin, 1 House Sparrow (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 24 Canada Goose, 23 Mallard, 34 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 11 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 22 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 70 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 9 Redwig, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, c 20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 21 Canada Goose, 22 Mallard, 30 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Cormorant, 21 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 100+ Black-headed Gull on lake + c150 on playing fields, 4 imm Herring Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Redwing, 8 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Jay, 7 House Sparrow, 8 Goldfinch (JW) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 56 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 18 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 11 Water Rail (record count for site), 12 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Tawny Owl, 2 Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, Fieldfare, Redwing, Bullfinch, 5 Redpoll, 16 Siskin. (JAH) * 2nd - Mitchley Hill, Sanderstead: 7 Pied Wagtail feeding on ground around horses at 3pm (Nicola Hunt) * 2nd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk in hot pursuit of 25+ Redwings. 1 Stock Dove in garden. (JB) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 56 Greylag Goose, 51 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 22 Shoveler, 2 Cormorant, 8 Water Rail, 6 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Goldcrest, 65 Redwing, Bullfinch, 5 Redpoll, 3 Siskin. (JAH) * 1st - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Sparrowhawk dashed into neighbouring garden. (JB) * 1st - Goat House Bridge (South Norwood) 07:50 m Kestrel hunting along Railway embankment (JW) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:30) 15 Canada Goose, 18 Mallard, 28 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 11 Cormorant, 24 Moorhen, 30 Coot, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 5imm Herring Gull, 4 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 9 Redwing, 14 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jay, 5 House Sparrow, 20+ Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]